The present invention relates generally to structures for mounting running boards to a vehicle and more particularly to a mounting structure that includes a universal joint or swivel coupling disposed between the running board and the frame of the vehicle.
Some pickup trucks, particularly recent models, have the truck cab movable independent of the vehicle frame. A rubber cushion or similiar device is interposed between the cab and frame of the vehicle to allow for this independent movement. Typical running boards attached to the cab have a bracket or brace member connecting the running board to the frame of the vehicle to give the running board adequate support. Such brackets or braces, however, are rigid and the independent movement of the cab and the frame places tremendous stress on the mounting structure.
Those concerned with this problem have seen the need for an improved mounting structure that will provide adequate support for the running board while at the same time providing a structure that will be sufficiently flexible to minimize the stress resulting from the independent movement of the cab and the frame.